Ultrasound-guided fine needle aspiration is a medical procedure that can be used to obtain a sample of tissue for examination. This procedure can allow for cytologic confirmation of imaging findings and is often performed during the evaluation of luminal or extraluminal gastrointestinal and non-gastrointestinal disorders.